Moments
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: These are little one-shots that aren't mentioned in the books. Full chapter summary within the chapter. Requests are welcome and appreciated! All rated T, because there are people in this world out to get me.


**A/N: Hey you guys, guess who's back!? Yes, after my much needed vacation, I have returned to the land of the living. I am going to start my very first non Maximum Ride story after I get this story up and running. As I look back on my previous stories, I have learned that my writing needs to improve. So from now on, I will be writing out chapters before typing and posting them. The wait will be longer but it will be worth it! Thanks for hanging with me. Here now is Moments :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. JP does (Sadly).**

**Summary: AU! Takes place durring Fang. No Dylan and Fang doesn't leave. The Flock are staying at Dr. M's house. Max discovers the folder containing the list Fang made of her Pro's and Con's. What happens when she reads it?**

Max's POV

I stepped into Fang's room, looking for the computer. Nudge wouldn't give up the new one, so I had to use the older one.  
~Earlier that day~  
"Max?" Angel called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah Ange?" I said, walking in.  
"What year was Mall of America first opened?" She asked me. How the heck do I know that?  
"Uh... Let me go look it up." I stepped out and went to go get the laptop.

~Present~

I opened the screen and turned it on, hearing the familiar hum as it started up. I moved the cursor over to the Internet Explorer Icon when I passed a file. It read 'Max'. Now, if we weren't in a romantic relation, I wouldn't have opened it. I looked behind my shoulder. No Fang.

Just to be sure I got up and went to the bathroom, forgetting Angel's request. Once the document came up, it automatically familiar. It was a list with all of our birthday gifts on it. My fingers brushed my promise ring and I smiled. I scrolled down to page two. This paged grabbed my attention. It was a list of my pros and cons. I raised one eyebrow as I read them. Ooh this one was funny. Boney toes. Haha. I looked at my toes. Huh. I guess they were pretty boney. Can't sing- Yeah I already knew that one.  
"Max? You ok in there?" It was Angel. I totally forgot about her Mall of America thing. Hope she didn't hear what I was doing or anything...

"Don't worry, I didn't... Oops" I groaned. "I was just going to tell you Nudge already knew the answer, so you didn't have to look it up for me." She called. I closed out of the program and got up.

"Are you taking a dump? Hurry up Max." It was Fang. I flushed the toilet and turned the sink on.

"There is another bathroom downstairs!" I snapped.

"Gazzy just finished his business in that one if you know what I mean…" he retorted.

I shut the screen and walked out of the bathroom. I passed Mr. Fang and smiled.

"All yours," I said casually. He raised an eyebrow as I handed him the PC and walked away. I heard him ask Angel what was that all about. I shook my head as I ran downstairs. Then I slumped on the couch.

"Hey Max?" I turned to find Iggy in the doorway, fists in his pockets.

"Mmmhmm?" I said, sleepily. Boy was I having trouble sleeping these days. I don't think I will be if I keep thinking about that list. I really shouldn't be obsessing over this…

"Could we go out to eat tonight? We need groceries and I don't feel like cooking," Iggy lolled lazily.

"Why not?" I heard a couple quiet 'yeses' from outside and someone go Shh! "Do my mom and Ella wanna go?" I added.

"I'll go ask." He skidded out, and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel followed. I smiled slightly and lowered my head to the couch armrest. I was really tired.

I woke up about 2 hours later with drool trickling down my cheek and my left leg asleep. I really need to stretch, and what better way to do so than flying?

I yelled to everyone that I was going flying, as I jumped out of an upstairs window. I unfurled my wings and let the wind take me up, soaring higher and higher, until the clouds where far below me. I got about five miles out going a slow pace when I heard a flapping noise behind me. When I turned, I saw Nudge flying towards me. I reversed direction and flew to her.

"Wassup Nudge?" I asked casually.

"Iggy told me to tell you that Ella will be attending diner tonight, but your mom has to perform an emergency operation tonight for some poor horse with a badly broken leg. She is such a good person to be caring for those poor animals…" Nudge stopped herself before going to far. "Oh and everyone picked The Cheese Cake Factory for diner. I thought we should go somewhere less expensive, but then again, the place gives such large portions and the food is so yummy, and then Gazzy said we could use your credit card and I said 'Oh yeah I forgot about that," she kept talking the whole way back. I didn't mind really. She had to get it out somehow. I wasn't really listening anyway.

**LINE BREAK! XD**

We landed on the porch and went inside, Nudge still babbling on. When we walked into the living room I sat down on the couch again.

"Ok Nudge. Go grab Iggy for me," I directed her. She walked a few feet away from me.

"IIIGGYYY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "MAX NEEDS YOU!" I rolled my eyes. Like I couldn't have done that. A moment later Iggy came down the stairs.

"What does her Majesty require my presence for?" He said snobbily.

"Did you make diner reservations? That place is always busy." I questioned. I doubt he did.

"No. I don't need no reservation." He said with a strange accent. I pick up the phone on the coffee table and threw it at his stomach. "Ow!" Iggy said catching it. He grumbled away with the phone. Total walked in after him. He put his front paws on the couch arm and stood on his hind legs.

"Can I go with you guys?" He asked. I knew he liked going out to eat. But most of the time he wanted to bring Akila with him and most restaurants have a 'No Dogs Allowed' policy.

"Sure, but Akila can't come. She can stay here with Magnolia." I told him firmly. He nodded and walked out.

ONE HOUR LATER!

I was up in my room, putting on a clean pair of clothes. Nudge wouldn't let us leave the house in public without clean clothes. I pulled on a bomber jacket over my burgundy shirt, some boot cut jeans and a pair of combat boots. Good enough for me. I pulled a comb quickly through my hair, and ran downstairs. Everyone else besides Angel, Total and Nudge was ready. Finally, after waiting on the couches, Total came down, followed by Angel, then Nudge.

We left by car. The Cheesecake factory was dab in the middle of town, and we didn't need people seeing us land, so the seven of us packed into a six person car with Total on Angel's lap. Once everyone was situated a question came up. Who would drive?

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" It was Nudge.

"Fine, but don't wreck this car. We still have to return it." I switched spots with her and was now riding shot gun.

Within 20 minuets, we were all in one piece in the parking lot of the restaurant. Minus a few bumps from hitting our heads on the ceiling and smashing up against the seat in front of us, and the new dent in the bumper of the van of course. We walked out and were greeted at the front desk by a younger looking woman.

"Reservation under Iggmister," Iggy said wriggling his eyebrows, receiving a chuckle from Gazzy and a glare from me.

"I'm sorry sir, but no dogs allowed." She pointed to a sign with those words on it.

"Oh this is my seeing eye dog. I'm blind." He added dramatically. The waitress gave him a skeptical look and told us to follow her. Gazzy slapped Iggy a high five and we sat down at the table. After we ordered drinks I got up from my chair and announced that I had to pee.

"TMI," Fang said as I left. I slapped his shoulder and left him chuckling.

AFTER MAX GOES PEE!

I returned to the table and noticed Fang was gone. "Did Fang leave to use the bathroom too?" I asked everyone.

"No," Iggy said sadly. What? "He left."

"What do you mean he left?" I asked.

"He left. For good. Saying something about… boney toes?" Iggy said, dead serious. I think I paled a little, and then the whole table burst out laughing. Fang appeared in his chair next to me, smirking. I looked at him and blushed as he pecked me on the cheek.

"Sorry. I couldn't refuse. Angel kept going on about how you read that list, and how funny you thought it was." He said, still smirking.

"It was my idea!" Iggy said proudly. "Everyone else wanted in on it too though."

"You guy suck." I told them, smiling. Everyone laughed. Fang leaned in and said quietly.

"Don't worry about my list. I still think you're perfect, boney toes and all.

**A/N: Fax fluff! Yay! Chapter one is up and I am currently writing chapter 2, which is about the three least written about characters: Total, Nudge and Gazzy. Expect the next update in about 2 weeks. Sorry but school will be starting soon, plus I have volleyball and softball stuff, so yeah… R&R? I feel special when you do.**


End file.
